will we ever be together
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: shizuo confesses his love to izaya and tom finds out and trys to stop him because of his own feelings


shizuo pov:  
"IZZZAAAYYYYAAAAA" i yelled as i ran down the street with a stop sign in my hand.I could see him always a few steps in my reach,i wasnt going to deny it.i wanted him,when ever i see him i have a weird feeling in my im afraid of what he'll say,would he return my feelings or reject me and taunt me for the rest of my life for being gay?he turned the corner and hit a dead one was around,now as my chance,but could i bring my self to ask him?"izaya"i said in a sad tone

izaya pov:'crap im trapped and there's no way out,what the fuck now'"izaya"it was shizuo he sounded really sad"what do you want monster you have me cornered so are you going to beat the shit out of me already or stand there all day gawking at me"'shit i need to find a way out of this fast,come on anything just give me something to work on'.i watched as he slowly came closer and closer to me.i back up as far away as i could until my back hit the wall.

'shit'.he was right there, inches infront of me."what the hell you to close" i yelled as i looked up at was so tall and i hated that. i didnt like to be looked down on like some little kid."i love you izaya"i froze. did i hear that right."w-what was that i think i heard you wrong"

"i said i love you izaya,i have for a long time." "what do you mean"i asked confused."whenever i see you i want to protect you but everytime in forced to to fight you.i cant do it anymore its too heart cant take it anymore,im always afraid that one day i'll end up hitting you with a vending machine or something and i'll lose you forever."i just looked at him ones ever said anything like that before to me.i could see tears in his eyes."i know that you probably don't like me,hell you'll probably make fun of me for the rest of my life.

but i don't care,i couldn't live with myself if i didn't confess to you because what if there's a small chance that you do like me and i just let it slip away.i 'm so afraid that after this you'll avoid me for the rest of my life and i'll never see you pains me everyday with the if's that might happen so please tell me.i have to know"i just looked at him.

'do i like him.i mean he's the first person thats ever said anything like this before.i dont know i have a weird feeling when he said those heart started beating fatser and faster.i think this means that i like what am i saying,what if he's faking it.'i looked into his mocha i knew he wasn't this way the push i always had mixed feelings about i just denied they were ever there."i-i"whats wrong with me why cant i say it. i know i like him so why cant i say looked at me desperately waiting for an answer.i had to say it,i had i dont,what if i never get this chance again

.i can't let it slip away like this."i love you shizuo i really do"he looked down at me and after a minute he just smiled'fuck he was messing with me'i looked down"why are you smiling protozoan" "because im happy,so happy that-that"i looked up at him and before i knew it his lips were on mine.i felt a spark run throw me and i melted into the kiss and pushed back.i felt his tounge lick my bottom lip and i opened my mouth alittle.i could feel his tounge inside my mouth.

toms pov:

'great juts great where'd he go'shizuo just ran off chasing izaya and now i have to find him.i turned corners here and there and finaly i found him ...and izaya kissing?at that moment i could feel my heart breaking into a million peices.i have like shizuo for years now but somewhere deep down i knew he didn't return my i never thought he'd be so stupid as to fall for izaya of all people.i know izaya will use him then throw him away like trash.'i have to stop them.'i walked right up to them and pulled shizuo apart from izaya.

"t-tom-san"i said nothing as i took his arm and walked away with him behind didnt follow us and as soon as i was sure we were alone i turned a corner and finaly let go of shizuo"what the hell tom-san why did you do that?" "shizuo your the biggest idiot in the world what the hell were you doing with should know he'll just use you and throw you away like yesterdays trash" "no he wont he acually loves me" "you think he loves you but he was only trying to get away with out you beating the shit at him and the next time you see him he'll just make fun of you for believing him" "your wrong y-"

"if im wrong then why did he not follow you when i took you away huh answer me that"he looked twords the ground and didn't answer"shizuo look at me"he just continued to look at the ground so i grabbed his chin and pushed him up so he was looking at me before i let go of him."i just want to make sure you know what your getting into before you do anything stupid" "yea i know what could happen but im ready to take that chance" -sigh- "ok shizuo but be careful" "yes tom-san" we both decieded to call it a night and just go home. he left and i started to walk back to my house 'i only want you to be happy but no way in hell am i losing to 's the one person i wont let have you.i have to do something to stop this,eventhough shizuo will be heart broken afterwards ill be there to confort him and i'll make my move.' i finaly got home and just decieded to go to bed.


End file.
